Worth More Than 1,000 Words
by Thirteenth-D
Summary: After all the pain that had haunted the two girls throughout their high school careers, they now had to deal with this. This, this... hell. Post-Brittana Break Up. My version of how it should happen. Spoilers, maybe a little Klaine mixed in.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay. I know. I need to stop with the new stories and things that aren't _After_. I am honestly sorry. This just popped out after I watched the Brittana Break-up scene all over again. And started crying all over again. Like, literally, I was in a corner of my room, in the fetal position, crying my eyes out while listening to my 'Brittana' and 'Santana' playlists (yes, I have a specific playlist for Santana and no, I'm not even sorry). **

**Anyway, this story is in screenplay format. Kinda. I'm not a professional screenwriter. Anything I know is from a website called Script Frenzy, which teaches you (roughly) what a screenplay is and how you format it. Again, not a screenwriter.**

**A few vocab words: V.O. - Voice Over. You should know what this is (Glee does it all the time), but if you don't, it's just the character's thoughts.**

**CONT - Continued. Pretty much just the continuation of the first character's dialogue.**

**Anything else, you guys can use Script Frenzy. They're very nice. They won't bite. I mean, as far as I know. I haven't gotten bit by any vampires, werewolves, ghouls, ghosts, boogeymen, swamp monsters or anything else that makes Daphne yell 'Jeepers creepers'.**

**Again, not a professional screenwriter, and I'd love to hear your feedback and junk.**

**Enjoy.**

**-T**

* * *

**Interior: College Dorm**

**Fade In: **To GIRL sitting in a dark room. It looks like a college dorm room, with its simple desk, posters of bands, people and one of the college itself. On the desk, there are numerous amounts of PICTURE FRAMES. They all hold the same two GIRLS, who look like they're in their late teens or early twenties. One is light-skinned with bright blue eyes and soft-looking blonde hair. The other has darker, olive-colored skin, deep, dark brown eyes and jet black hair. This is SANTANA LOPEZ.

**CAMERA PANS AND ZOOMS ONTO ONE OF THE FRAMES**. SANTANA LOPEZ is shown kissing the other GIRL's cheek sweetly, with barely-hidden intimacy in her features.

**CAMERA PANS TO: **SANTANA sitting on her bed, her face in her hands and her back hunched over. She's shaking slightly. We can hear quiet SNIFFLES and LIGHT SOBS.

**SANTANA (V.O.)**

Look at me; I'm a mess. I shouldn't be like this. The person who initiates the break up is supposed to be the one who moves on first, aren't they? Then why am I like this?

**FADES TO BLACK**

**INTERIOR: BRITTANY S. PIERCE'S BEDROOM**

**FADE IN: **To BRITTANY S. PIERCE, the blonde who was seen earlier in the PICTURE FRAMES at SANTANA'S DORM. Except, this girl is completely different than the one in SANTANA'S photos. This girl is paler, hollow-looking, with dark circles around her eyes. She's sitting on her bed and staring at the pink wall in front of her. She's not really seeing anything, though.

**CAMERA DOES 180 around BRITTANY, also capturing her room in the process. **It's cluttered and messy; it looks like someone ransacked the room. Papers are everywhere, things are broken, clothes are everywhere; it's a complete mess. BRITTANY is also crying, but it's quieter than SANTANA's. Her crying is silent.

**CAMERA** zooms in on her face and we see tear after tear trickle from her eyes. Her mouth is open slightly, and we can hear her BREATHING, but there's really no other sign of life from the GIRL. We also see a CAT lying in front of BRITTANY. HE'S chubby, way too big for a healthy cat.

**BRITTANY (V.O.)**

This 'unofficial' break up is tearing me apart. I've been crying for a really long time. My mom and dad are really worried about me. I can tell because every few minutes, I'll hear them open the door, mutter something, then leave after a sigh or two. Lord Tubbington's worried, but he won't ask me questions or anything.

**CUT TO:** LORD TUBBINGTON looking up at BRITTANY, wiggling his nose, and then laying his head back down.

**BRITTANY (V.O.) CONTINUED**

I can't really speak or do anything except sit, cry, breathe. Sit, cry, breathe…

**FADE OUT WITH BRITTANY'S WORDS ECHOING BEFORE FADING OUT COMPLETELY.**

**INTERIOR: SANTANA'S DORM ROOM, CLOSE TO 3 AM**

We see SANTANA sitting in a corner of her room. The room is completely dark except for the light emitting from SANTANA's phone which is projecting onto her face, which is wet with tears.

**CUT TO**: Cell phone's screen. The receiver's box has BRITTANY's name in it while the text box is filled with words.

**SANTANA (V.O) (READING TEXT)**

Brittany, I miss you. I can't describe how much I need you right now. I know now that I didn't only lose my girlfriend, but also my best friend.

**CUT TO: **SANTANA clutching the phone to her chest. The voice over overpowers the sobs that are racking through her body.

**V.O. CONT.**

I ran away back to Kentucky to try to find some comfort. I had to get away from the look on your face. When I got back here, I realized that I wouldn't find any comfort.

**CUT TO:** the PICTURE FRAME that holds the photo of SANTANA kissing BRITTANY's cheek.

**V.O. CONT.**

I can't find any comfort here, Brittany. This place isn't my home. I never feel at home here. I'm only at home when I'm with you. You're my home, Britt-Britt. I've lost my home.

**CUT TO:** SANTANA deleting the entire message. She locks the phone before throwing it at a wall. Then, she starts to SOB even harder.

**FADE OUT**

**CUT TO: **a big-mouthed boy is walking down a crowded hallway. People part so he can walk through them easily. SAM EVANS, a former stripper and impersonator, is on his way to a nearby class. He swoops into the classroom through an open door.

**CUT TO: **BRITTANY is sitting on top of one of the two-seater desks, swinging her feet and playing with her fingers.

**CUT TO: **SAM's face, smiling widely.

**SAM (TO BRITTANY)**

Hey, babe, what's up?

**BRITTANY (V.O.)**

I hare I when people call me 'babe'. Santana never said it. She never said it because she knew I hated it.**(TO SAM) **Hi.

**CUT TO: **We see SAM approach BRITTANY. He tries to peck her cheek but she flinches away.

**SAM (WORRIED)**

Babe, what's wrong?

**BRITTANY**

I told you not to call me that, yet you constantly do so. It's rude and degrading.

**CUT TO: **SAM's shocked face. He's never heard BRITTANY snap like that. He takes a seat next to BRITTANY on the desk and reaches for her had. She quickly pulls it into her lap and sets her other hand on top of it.

**SAM**

Why don't you tell me what's wrong?

**CUT TO: **a view from the back shows BRITTANY'S slightly hunched back and SAM's worried, yet still smiling face looking at hers.

**CUT TO**: **CP** of BRITTANY's face. Her eyes are tear-filled and lifeless.

**BRITTANY**

I wanna break up.

**SAM**

Why?

**BRITTANY**

It isn't working out.

**CUT TO: **a front view of BRITTANY and SAM. SAM opens his mouth to say something, but ends up sighing and looking away.

**SAM**

Mind telling me how it's not working out?

BRITTANY stays silent, and SAM sighs again.

**SAM**

Does it have to do with Santana?

**BRITTANY (V.O.)**

Sometimes Sam worries me. He can be as dumb as me.

At BRITTANY's silence, SAM sighs yet again. Standing, he walks towards the door. Turning around, he sighs yet again, though this time, it's more like a pity-sigh.

BRITTANY SNIFFLES and wipes at her eyes. She looks at the ceiling.

**BRITTANY (WHISPERING)**

Why won't you let me go?


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, second installment of 'Worth More Than 1,000 Words'.**

**I am honestly not okay. Hardly anybody reviewed. And by 'hardly', I mean one person.**

**One person left a review.**

**And that person was my best friend. Like, IRL.**

**Now, I'm not trying to be greedy or anything, but it is nice to get at least a little somethin' somethin'.**

**A ':)' would work. **

**I mean, leave something that says, 'Hey, T, I was here, notice me, love me.'**

**I thought everybody hated it.**

**Anyway, the story.**

**It's pretty good, if I do say so myself. That's saying something too, because I hardly ever like anything that I write. I really like this story though.**

**KK, I'm done talking.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

**OPEN TO:** a dapper-looking boy walking down the hall. He has a small smile on his face, but we can tell it's forced. His hair is gelled back and he's wearing a bow-tie, a red button-up shirt, black pants and stylish shoes.

**CUT TO**: BRITTANY leans up against a locker with her arms crossed. Once she sees the boy, BLAINE, she smiles and joins him.

**BLAINE**

Hi, Brittany. Where's Sam?

**BRITTANY**

We broke up.

**BLAINE**

Oh, I'm sorry.

BRITTANY shrugs and they continue to GLEE CLUB. They swoop into the choral room and see MARLEY ROSE and KITTY sitting next to UNIQUE ADAMS and SUGAR MOTTA, chatting avidly. TINA is glaring at the girls, JOE and ARTIE are talking, SAM is looking down at his hands. RYDER and JAKE are talking about video games or something and FINN is sitting in a rolling chair next to the piano, inspecting some papers that lay on the piano. The bell rings and FINN stands up and starts talking. BRITTANY and BLAINE sit down and try to listen, but everybody is talking too loud to hear him clearly.

**FINN (BARELY AUDIBLE)**

Um, guys, even though we didn't win Sectionals doesn't mean… (**TRAILS OFF)**

**BRITTANY (LOUDLY)**

Guys, Finn is trying to tell us something and you're being disrespectful. It's not nice, so stop it.

Everybody stops talking and SILENCE fills the room. Not even Finn can say anything.

**BLAINE**

Please, Finn, continue.

**FINN**

Um, oh, right. Let's see…

FINN ruffles through the papers on the piano. The GLEE CLUB starts to MUMBLE. BRITTANY sends a glare their way, and they immediately shut their mouths.

**FINN**

Okay, guys. How many of you have gone through a really bad break up?

SAM, TINA, ARTIE, BLAINE and BRITTANY all start to sheepishly raise their hands.

**KITTY**

Hey, McMuffin Muncher, don't bring your personal problems to school and start dumping them on us, okay? So what if your loud-mouthed, Jew honey moved on from your Lima Loser ass. Don't drown us with your liquid blubber tears.

FINN doesn't sat anything, just looks down. Everyone else is either too scared of KITTY to say anything, or they just agree with her.

**BRITTANY**

Enough, Kitty.

BRITTANY stands and faces KITTY, barely concealed anger on her face.

**BRITTANY (CONT)**

I'm sick and tired of you putting Finn down. His idea is really good; we can relate to it.

**JAKE**

I can't.

**TINA**

That's because you're a man whore. Just like Puck.

JAKE makes to confront TINA, but RYDER stops him. EVERYONE stands and moves towards him.

**JAKE**

You don't know anything about me!

**TINA**

Please, if you're anything like Puck, I don't need to know anything about you.

JAKE tears himself from RYDER and promptly leaves the room. EVERYONE relaxes and sits back down.

**CUT TO: **New York City apartment near Brooklyn. Inside, there are two women sitting on a couch across from a short brunette and a well-dressed boy. One of the girls is SANTANA LOPEZ. The other, a beautiful and proper-looking blonde, is a girl named QUINN FABRAY. She's sitting with her back straight and her signature smirk upon her face. SANTANA is slouching slightly, and it looks as if she's been crying all night, possibly even longer. The short brunette's name is RACHEL BERRY, and she starts speaking because she can't stand the awkward silence.

**RACHEL**

So… How's school going?

**SANTANA**

The cheer coach makes Sue look relatively human.

**QUINN**

Come on, Santana, don't be so mean. Coach Sue was really nice.

**KURT**

Sure, when she wasn't plotting our murders.

**CUT TO: **The four of them chuckling before another awkward silence fills the room.

**CUT TO: **side view of the quartet. QUINN is smiling almost smugly, though it has a sense of sadness behind it.

**QUINN**

I heard you and Finn broke up. I'm sorry, Rachel.

**RACHEL**

Yeah… it's fine though. I guess it's a good thing that we didn't get married.

**CUT TO:** QUINN's hands, clenching and unclenching.

**CUT TO:** SANTANA's sad-looking face, looking at QUINN's. **CAMERA PANS** to KURT's face and her also looks rather sorrowful.

**CUT TO: **RACHEL finally catches up.

**RACHEL**

Oh my god, Quinn. I forgot—

**QUINN**

How could you forget something like that?

**CUT TO: **QUINN's stern face. It looks as if she's about to break down, but her mask is up, and it's hard to tell if she's sad or pissed.

**RACHEL (subdued)**

I'm sorry, Quinn. I wasn't—

**QUINN**

Thinking? You never think about anything but yourself!

**SANTANA**

Why don't you shut up, Quinn? You don't have a right to yell at her. You're not perfect either.

**QUINN**

At least I can maintain a relationship!

**CUT TO:** SANTANA's face. It's completely changed. It's filled with anger, sadness… heartbreak.

**SANTANA**

At least my relationship was real! At least it wasn't with some teacher!

**CUT TO:** RACHEL and KURT's shocked faces.

**RACHEL**

Wait, say that again?

**KURT**

Yes, please do.

**SANTANA**

Oh, what? Little Miss Perfect didn't tell you? She's screwing around with some pipe-smoking professor at her school.

**QUINN**

Santana, shut up.

**SANTANA**

No. You know what, Fabray, I'm tired of you pretending to be the innocent girl next door. You're a lying, cheating, back-stabbing little slut.

**QUINN**

And you're so heartless that not even Brittany could deal with you. I mean, come on, she's with _Sam_.

**CUT TO:** SANTANA lunging at QUINN. She tackles QUINN to the floor and holds her down by the shoulders. **CAMERA PANS **to the side. We see SANTANA on top of QUINN, KURT and RACHEL are ready to drag SANTANA off of QUINN, although neither of them look too happy to do so.

**CUT TO: **SANTANA's face, filled with rage and life-shattering pain.

**SANTANA**

You have no _clue _as to what you're talking about! Brittany gets to date whomever she wants! I don't have to approve of anything, and neither do you!

**QUINN (calmly)**

Then why'd you attack me, Santana?

**CUT TO: **SANTANA's face. It looks like she's processing her actions and QUINN's words.

**CUT TO: **KURT and RACHEL slowly backing up as SANTANA climbs slowly off of QUINN. The **CAMERA **follows her as she turns her back on the two girls and KURT. She wraps her arms around her waist insecurely.

**CUT TO: **QUINN standing up and dusting herself off. She slowly makes her way to Santana.

**CUT TO: **SANTANA's face. It's contorted in pain and sorrow. Tears pour from her eyes. **CAMERA ZOOMS OUT** until we see QUINN behind her, looking honest-to-god sorry, and SANTANA's body shaking with sobs.

**CUT TO:** RACHEL and KURT look at the sight with a pain in their hearts. Neither of them had ever seen SANTANA honestly cry. We hear SANTANA'S SOBS as RACHEL and KURT bow their heads, not knowing what to do.

**CUT TO:** QUINN hugging SANTANA from behind. She WHISPERS into her ear, but SANTANA just starts to shake harder.

**CUT TO: **RACHEL looks at SANTANA as an idea strikes her.

**RACHEL**

Santana, I know you love Brittany, but—

**KURT (whispers)**

Rachel Barbra—

**QUINN**

Where are you going with this, Rachel?

**CUT TO:** RACHEL heads towards SANTANA and QUINN and takes hold of SANTANA's arm. SANTANA doesn't refuse as RACHEL untangles her arms. QUINN lets go, but follows the duet. RACHEL sits SANTANA on the couch right next to her. SANTANA is still crying, as RACHEL starts to speak.

**RACHEL**

Santana, there's this new girl in my dance class.

**KURT**

Rachel, I don't think that's—

**CUT TO:** QUINN shuts KURT up with one of her famous glares and looks to RACHEL to continue speaking.

**RACHEL**

She's relatively nice. She's really good at dancing too. I don't think I've ever heard Ms. July criticize her.

**CUT TO: **KURT makes a humming sound.

**CUT TO:** SANTANA's tear-streaked face.

**SANTANA**

Why are you telling me this?

**RACHEL**

I heard somewhere that the perfect cure to a broken heart is moving on.

**CUT TO: **QUINN scowling fiercely. She knows first hand how hard moving on is, but she won't voice her own problems.

**CUT TO:** SANTANA looks up at RACHEL, then at KURT and lastly, QUINN.

**SANTANA**

What's her name?

**RACHEL**

Eve.

**SANTANA**

And you think that this will help me?

**RACHEL**

I honestly think it's worth a shot, don't you?

* * *

**'Kay, so if you guys liked the chapter, tell me. I love seeing 'New Review' messages in my email.**

**I love you guys.**

**-T**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry this one took so long, guys. From now on, I'll try to update this baby every Thursday. Key word: TRY. If I can't, I'm sorry, but I will honestly try. Promise.**

**Alright, guys. This is the third installment of Worth More Than 1,000 Words.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

**INTERIOR - NYADA DANCE ROOM - DAY**

**CUT TO**: **SANTANA, RACHEL and KURT are watching all of the students do things from stretching to actually dancing. SANTANA notices the dancers on the left wall, closest to the window, are all stretching.**

**SANTANA (V.O.)**

Looking at all of the people do what they love to do… it reminds me so much of Brittany. Like, that girl over there.

**CUT TO:** **GIRL with slightly curly, brown hair. She's on the ground with her legs far apart and she's bending her torso down to the floor.**

**SANTANA (V.O.) (CONT)**

Just the way she stretches reminds me of Brittany…

_**CUT TO: THE CHORAL ROOM before a dance rehearsal. BRITTANY is on the ground, her legs apart, with her forehead almost touching the floor. SANTANA's standing not too far away, watching BRITTANY attentively.**_

_**BRITTANY**_

_Come on, Santana, I know you don't hate Glee Club that much._

_**CUT TO: BRITTANY lifting her torso up so that she sits straight up. SANTANA is still staring at her.**_

_**CUT TO: BRITTANY's confused face. She's caught SANTANA staring.**_

_**CUT TO: SANTANA's flushed face.**_

_**BRITTANY **_

_What's wrong, Santana? Aren't you gonna stretch?_

_**SANTANA**_

_Oh, um… I guess I—_

_**BRITTANY**_

_Oh, here, lemme help you._

_**CUT TO: BRITTANY moves behind SANTANA and gently grabs her shoulders. She presses down, but SANTANA stays where she is.**_

_**BRITTANY**_

_Santana, sit down._

_**CUT TO: SANTANA slowly lowers herself to the floor. She sits cross-legged and BRITTANY crouches behind her. She grabs unto SANTANA's thighs and guides them apart. SANTANA's nervous, but she's not sure why. BRITTANY leads SANTANA's head to the floor slowly, taking care not to hurt the girl.**_

_**CUT TO: Side-view of the two girls, with BRITTANY's chest pressed against SANTANA's back slightly.**_

_**CUT TO: SANTANA's flushed face, getting redder and redder by the second.**_

_**SANTANA (V.O.)**_

_I had felt this way for Brittany ever since I met her. Her voice would send tingle down my spine. Her touch would make this tightness appear in my stomach. Her smile would cause butterflies to erupt in my stomach. _

_**CUT TO: BRITTANY's lips at SANTANA's ear. They're parted slightly and after a moment, we see BRITTANY's tongue dart out to wet her lips. SANTANA obviously hears this as her ears turn bright red with blush.**_

_**SANTANA (V.O.)**_

_I shouldn't feel this way about my best friend. I should feel this way about Puck or some guy on the football team; not Brittany._

_**CUT TO: BRITTANY's hands on SANTANA's thighs, squeezing gently. SANTANA's thighs are obviously tense, and BRITTANY can't force them apart any more to help SANTANA stretch further.**_

_**BRITTANY**_

_Relax, Santana. Just relax and it'll be okay._

**CUT TO: SANTANA jumping slightly as RACHEL calls her name. A GIRL is standing in front of her. She wears a shy yet not-so-shy smile and her eyes contain a hint of flirt to them. Her eyes are a bright, electric blue, her hair is a deep, dark brown and her skin is a soft brown. SANTANA's stuttering unattractively whilst RACHEL tries to get her to speak coherently. **

**SANTANA**

Uh, I, uh, my name is Santana.

**CUT TO: EVE's bright blue eyes. She's smiling sweetly, but it still seems that there's something hidden in her eyes.**

**EVE**

Hi, Santana.

**CUT TO: RACHEL smiling slyly and backing away, heading towards KURT.**

**SANTANA**

Um, hi. What's your… um, name?

**EVE**

Eve.

**CUT TO: A side view of SATNANA and EVE standing in front of each other. EVE's hands are folded in front of her while SANTANA's are stuffed inside her pockets. An AWKWARD SILENCE overcomes the air around them for a moment.**

**CUT TO: CASSANDRA JULY confidently walking in with her classic scowl. She's barely wearing anything, which is usual for her. She's sneering at SANTANA, but SANTANA doesn't quite know why.**

**CASSANDRA JULY **

Alright, I'm already nauseous from the fumes of your overall amount of suck and fat percentage, so I might just cut this class shorter than it already is.

**CUT TO: A wide view of the room shows three rows of dancers doing complex moves diagonally across the room. **

**CUT TO: SANTANA sitting the far corner with her hands folded on her lap. She's looking at the dancers. She looks at RACHEL and sneers.**

**SANTANA (V.O.)**

Three years of watching Rachel dance and comparing it with Mike, Brittany and myself and I never realized how terrible she really is. Compared to these people, Rachel might as well be a fish flopping around on the deck of Captain Ahab's crap-sack of a boat.

**CUT TO: SANTANA staring at EVE dance fluidly. She's leaping in the air and twirling with finesse. SANTANA actually gapes as she looks onto EVE's body.**

_**WILLIAM MCKINLEY HIGH SCHOOL AUDITORIUM – LATE AFTERNOON – AFTER SCHOOL **_

_**CUT TO: BRITTANY S. PIERCE is dancing around the auditorium. She's not wearing much; short-shorts and a small white tank top. She's leaping and twisting and twirling. **_

_**CUT TO: A long-shot of the side of the stage. It's shadowy and dark. We see SANTANA LOPEZ with her arms crossed. Her face is sort of shadowed, but her body is hardly seen. She's staring at BRITTANY.**_

_**SANTANA (V.O.)**_

_It's horrifying. The way I can't ever take my eyes off of her; the way every time we change—whether it be for Glee Club, Cheerios, or one of our frequent sleep-overs—I feel this deep ache inside my body; the butterflies I feel every time I see her smile; the tingles I feel in my whole arm when we link pinkies; all of it is so, so scary. _

_**CUT TO: QUINN FABRAY is standing not too far behind SANTANA. Her arms are crossed as well. She has a judgmental look on her face. The CAMERA follows her as she sneaks up behind SANTANA.**_

_**CUT TO: Behind-view of SANTANA and QUINN. We see BRITTANY dancing in between SANTANA and QUINN's heads. **_

_**QUINN (WHISPER)**_

_It's perfectly normal to watch your best friend dance while you're hidden by shadows. A plus, Santana, A plus._

_**SANTANA (WHISPER)**_

_I'm just waiting for her to finish practicing. I'm taking her home._

_**CUT TO: Frontal-view of SANTANA and QUINN. They're both watching BRITTANY dance, but SANTANA has a more lustful/loving look on her face while QUINN has a stern/harsh look on hers.**_

_**QUINN**_

_Well then, I'm guessing you've been here for a while, so why don't I just go and get her so you can go home?_

_**CUT TO: Front-view of QUINN heading towards BRITTANY; arms still crossed, face still stern.**_

_**CUT TO: SANTANA's hand grabbing QUINN's elbow. Her knuckles are almost white from the pressure.**_

_**CUT TO: QUINN's smug smile. **_

_**SANTANA**_

_Alright, alright; I'm not supposed to be here. I just—_

_**QUINN**_

_Santana, it's okay._

_**CUT TO: SANTANA shaking her head. Her expression is pained and she looks like she's on the verge of tears.**_

_**QUINN**_

_Santana, really, it's okay._

_**CUT TO: QUINN pulling SANTANA into her arms. SANTANA is shaking slightly from tears, and QUINN makes soft shushing sounds.**_

_**QUINN**_

_You should tell her, Santana. Brittany won't make fun of you. She's your best friend and you're hers. She won't hate you because of your feelings. Just tell her, Santana, it'll be okay._

_**CUT TO: Back-view of SANTANA and QUINN. SANTANA shakes her head as she turns and runs away.**_

_**QUINN**_

_Oh, Santana, if you only knew._

**INTERIOR - NYADA – OUTSIDE OF DANCE ROOM – AFTERNOON**

**CUT TO: SANTANA leaning up against the wall. She has her arms crossed and her legs crossed at the ankles. PEOPLE are filing out of the dance room. EVE approaches her with a sly smile on her lips. **

**CUT TO: KURT HUMMEL watches them interact and physically scowls. RACHEL comes up from the side and watches with a wide smile on her face.**

**RACHEL **

They're so cute together, aren't they?

**KURT**

It's horrifying, Rachel. Why would you introduce them to one another?

**RACHEL**

Santana deserves a chance at happiness, don't you think so?

**KURT**

Of course. Eve, however, doesn't.

**RACHEL**

That's a horrible thing to say, Kurt; everyone deserves a chance at happiness.

**KURT**

Something makes me think that Eve has already had and wasted her chance.

**FADE OUT**

**INTERIOR - MCKINLEY HIGH SCHOOL - DAY**

**CUT TO: BRITTANY S. PIERCE and BLAINE D. ANDERSON walking close together. They aren't speaking, but the aura is comfortable. **

**CUT TO: A CHEERIO approaches them. She has a neck brace on and a strained, almost fearful expression on her face.**

**CHEERIO**

Coach wants to see you, Brittany.

**BRITTANY**

Okay, see you later, Blaine.

**Blaine**

Alright, see you, Britt.

**CUT TO: BRITTANY waving goodbye to BLAINE. **

**CUT TO: Side-view of BRITTANY walking down the hall. **

**BRITTANY (V.O.)  
**Sometimes, I hate going to school. It has way too many memories for me. Memories of Santana and me. I miss her. I miss Santana so, so much.

_**CUT TO: BRITTANY and SANTANA leaning up against their lockers. Their shoulders are almost touching. **_

_**CUT TO: CLOSE UP of SANTANA's face. She's sneering at the passerby, no matter how pretty or popular they are.**_

_**SANTANA**_

_I can't believe it. That bitch just glared at me. I don't see why, I mean it's not my fault she looks like she just crawled out of an underground cave and I look like I stepped out of a magazine._

_**BRITTANY**_

_You're totally hot, Santana, but you really should be nicer to people. You could run for president one day and people aren't going to vote for you because you were mean to them in high school._

_**CUT TO: BRITTANY poking SANTANA's cheek softly. BRITTANY wears a small smile while SANTANA's face erupts in a charming blush.**_

_**CUT TO: Side-view of SANTANA's face.**_

_**BRITTANY**_

_Hey, Santana, are you okay? Your face is kind of red._

_**SANTANA**_

_Yeah, Britt-Britt, I'm okay._

_**CUT TO: BRITTANY's unsure face.**_

_**CUT TO: SANTANA's softly smiling face.**_

_**SANTANA (CONT)**_

_Honestly, Brittany; I'm okay. I promise._

_**CUT TO: BRITTANY's now smiling face. Her bright blue eyes are shining and sparkling. **_

_**CUT TO: SANTANA's hand softly sliding up and down BRITTANY's arm in a supposed-to-be comforting manner. BRITTANY barely represses a shiver that runs through her whole body.**_

_**BRITTANY (V.O.)**_

_Santana's touch does so much to me. It makes me feel safe and happy and tingly. It makes me feel like I have to touch her back, but more than she usually touches me, that's why I usually settle on the pinky finger that she always offers me. It gives me a happy feeling deep inside my heart without making me want to kiss her all over._

_**CUT TO: SANTANA offering BRITTANY her pinky with a wide smile.**_

_**BRITTANY (V.O.) (CONT)**_

_Okay, maybe I still want to kiss her all over._

**CUT TO: BRITTANY passing a few classrooms. She doesn't give any of them much of a glance before she walks by one.**

**CUT TO: INSIDE OF CLASSROOM. We see BRITTANY's pale face peering into it. It's empty.**

_**CUT TO: The flaps of a red Cheerios skirt. CAMERA zooms out and we see the body that's attached to the skirt. SANTANA LOPEZ is pacing back and forth. The CAMERA follows her movements.**_

_**CUT TO: BRITTANY's blank face as she watches SANTANA go back and forth. Her eyebrows are raised in interest, but we can tell that she's kind of bored.**_

_**SANTANA **_

_I can't even believe that Mr. Shue expects us to juggle Glee Club's idiotic dance rehearsals and Cheerios. It's tough freaking work. Not to mention Sue and her damn complaining._

_**CUT TO: BRITTANY's slightly smiling face. She's nodding at SANTANA's antics.**_

**CUT TO: BRITTANY pushing through COACH SYLVESTER's office almost hesitantly. **

**CUT TO: COACH SYLVESTER sitting at her desk with her glasses perched on her nose.**

**CUT TO: BRITTANY taking a seat on one of the two chairs in front of COACH SUE's enormous desk. She's fidgeting slightly.**

**CUT TO: COACH SUE.**

**SUE**

Brittany, you know that the Cheerios are very, very important to me. You know that I can't have anything jeopardize my Championship team. I haven't seen you actually smile in _months_. I can't have a cheerleader who isn't cheery. You're off the team.

**CUT TO: SUE giving BRITTANY a sympathetic look before she closes her eyes and turns away.**

**SUE (CONT)**

Get out of my office, Brittany. Go home.

**CUT TO: BRITTANY leaving COACH's office. Her face hasn't changed throughout the short meeting. Before she walks completely through the door, however, she turns back to her former COACH.**

**BRITTANY**

I'll have my uniform in tomorrow.

**SUE**

Keep it.

**CUT TO: BRITTANY nodding as she leaves.**

**CUT TO: BRITTANY walking out of the school.**

**CUT TO: BRITTANY walking out of the parking lot, down the street and into the LIMA PARK. **

**CUT TO: BRITTANY sitting on an old wooden bench that hasn't been painted in a while. She's sitting in front of a pond full of ducks.**

_**CUT TO: SANTANA and BRITTANY on the same bench. BRITTANY's head is lying on SANTANA's legs as they watch the ducks in the pond.**_

_**CUT TO: The ducks in the water; little ducklings are following behind their mother in a single file line.**_

_**CUT TO: CLOSE UP of BRITTANY's head in SANTANA's lap. She's frowning a little bit. We see her hand snake its way into frame before it gently lies on BRITTANY's makeshift pillow. There, it slowly starts to massage the skin. We see SANTANA's thighs get even tenser. Frowning slightly, BRITTANY raises her head to look at SANTANA.**_

_**CUT TO: SANTANA's face. She has a questioning look on her face.**_

_**BRITTANY**_

_What's wrong, Santana?_

_**SANTANA**_

_Don't worry about it, okay, Britt?_

_**CUT TO: SANTANA's very flushed face.**_

_**BRITTANY (V.O.)**_

_**It's not that hot out, so why is her face so red?**_

_**CUT TO: BRITTANY lying her head back down on SANTANA's legs.**_

_**BRITTANY**_

_Just relax, Santana. Please?_

_**CUT TO: Side-view of SANTANA and BRITTANY. We see SANTANA's legs relax considerably.**_

_**CUT TO: BRITTANY's smiling face. We see her tilt her head down and kiss SANTANA's thigh gently. It's bare because of her Cheerios uniform.**_

**CUT TO: BRITTANY jumping slightly as she realizes that she's crying.**

**BRITTANY (V.O.)**

I can't escape. I can't do anything; go anywhere without thinking of Santana. I don't mean to, I really don't. I can't help it. This place—Lima, I mean—it reminds me way too much of Santana.

**CUT TO: BRITTANY's head falling into her hands. Her body is shaking with sobs that we can't hear due to her Voice Over.**

**BRITTANY (V.O.) (CONT)**

The worst part about it is… I don't want to _stop_ remembering her even though it hurts. It hurts so, so much.

**CUT TO: BRITTANY's body shaking even more violently.**

**FADE OUT.**

* * *

**How was it? Good? Great? So horrible you want to rip your eyes out?**

**Well, hopefully not that last one, but still, whatever you think about it, tell me. Whether it be in the Review section or you PM me, I will try my best to respond.**

**Thank you guys for reading.**

**-T**


End file.
